worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Federica N. Doglio
Federica N. Doglio (フェデリカ・N・ドッリオ) is a Witch of the 504th Joint Fighter Wing, originating from Romagna. Background From the beginning, she wanted to get a job related to the witches, but her magical powers did not appear in her school days. A machine-lover who joined the military hoping to study Strikers and such in order to become an engineer, her magical powers awakened and her high aptitude for being an aerial combat Witch was identified during provisional test flight training. She was sent directly to combat training, and was even commissioned as a tenente (pilot officer), but her fixation on engineering made her choose the path of a test pilot. Working with a private civilian manufacturer, she worked on the development of new units and the improvement of conventional units. She set a variety of altitude and speed records on prototype and experimental craft. When the fighting in Europe became so serious that the threat was visible even in Romagna, she made the decision to return to the military. Her services after reenlisting were so brilliant that when her time as captain of the 151st squadron was up, she was selected for the elite corps, the Pantaloni Rossi. Because of her war achievements, and her energetically service-minded conduct, she had a high degree of popularity among the civilians. Despite still being in long-term medical care for injuries sustained after being shot down in the fierce battle of the defense of Malta, she was reactivated and appointed commanding officer of the 504th Joint Fighter Wing. Due to the amount of time since her last live combat, not to mention the fact that her age put her in the range where her magical power would be declining, she would be wasted on frontline combat missions, so she has devoted herself instead to administrating the organization and negociating with the brass. While she may be an engineer, rather than working from solid theories, she is a genius who moves based on momentary flashes of insight. When fighting, she shows genius movements. Even in organizational administration, she demonstrates the same tendency: During her time in the Pantaloni Rossi, she made plans for a "Sexy Calendar" of the Witches, among other things, showing the somewhat off-beat side of her leadership. Despite any official attempts to produce sexy calendars of the witches in order to shore up much needed funds to repair, supply and expand their new base (with the photographic skills and assistance of Romanga Air Force Flight Film Unit Director Carla Ruspoli) being belayed by both the Duke as well as Junko and Dominica, Frederica did alternatively create and sell sexy calendars featuring only herself clandestinely on the black market. It was noted that the 504th's profit budget soared into the green as a result of this surreptitious, unofficial sale of contraband witch memorabilia. She also planned and sold Red Pants goods as an alternative to the calendar. (When Miyafuji of the 501st JFW went shopping in Rome, she purchased a pillow inspired by the Red Pants flag). It seems to be her policy that provided you're still efficient with the paperwork and such to support the organization and build foundations, it's necessary to maintain a sense of playfulness as well. She keeps an eye on and takes care of Fernandia, her junior from the Pantaloni Rossi, but as she still is too inexperienced to take direct command of the JFW herself, she entrusts command in the field to Takei. Quotes "Hey Takei, take good care of those girls for me." Appearances Manga * Strike Witches Kurenai no Majo Tachi Trivia *She is based on Italian WWII flying ace and a test pilot Furio Niclot Doglio who was shot down and killed by George F. Beurling over Malta. Gallery Federica Scan 1.jpg Federica Scan 2.jpg Federica cover.jpg Federica february.jpg Federica marzo.jpg Federica aprile.jpg Federica maggio.jpg Federica maggio2.jpg Federica giugno.jpg Federica luglio.jpg Federica september.jpg Federica october.jpg Federica novembre.jpg Federica december.jpg Mini_Federica.jpg 2aec63f6f6eb3a6de30c7e8a41573eba.png Category:Strike Witch Category:Squadron Leaders Category:504th Joint Fighter Wing Category:Romagna